1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ultrasound coupling device for transmitting ultrasound waves from an ultrasound transducer to a human or animal body.
2. Background
Ultrasound is used in a variety of medical treatment methods. Especially, ultrasound is used to promote the healing of soft tissue injuries. Ultrasound is also used for monitoring a human or animal body, for example, for monitoring the velocity of a blood stream or the position of veins or arteries. Ultrasound is used for imaging the internal organs and systems of the body and for diagnosing abnormalities.
It is known, for example from US 2002/0049395 A1, to apply ultrasound to the thoracic cavity for cardiac rehabilitation over an extended treatment period. From U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,140 it is also known that the application of ultrasound can enhance transdermal drug delivery. Both applications require fixing a transducer head to the body for a long time.
Ultrasound waves are produced with an ultrasound transducer head and transmitted to the human or animal body via an ultrasound couplant. The ultrasound couplant reduces reflection of the ultrasound waves and thus increases the amount of ultrasound wave energy that is coupled into the body.
To enhance the focusing of an ultrasound transducer head, gel pads are used as couplants that are made of acoustically inert material. In particular, gel pads are used in cases when an ultrasound beam needs to be focused close to the surface of the skin.
For long term therapy existing devices may use a strap or other fiction device to fix the ultrasound transducer head and the gel pad to the human or animal body. It is a disadvantage that these methods/devices may hamper blood circulation. Additionally, many patients regard these kinds of methods/devices as uncomfortable.
Thus, the invention relates to the problem of mitigating disadvantages in known ultrasound coupling devices.